Gone Too Soon
by EliMiShaw
Summary: Un mois qu'il est parti... Petit OS Monchele en hommage à Cory Monteith, un ange parti trop tôt... RIP Cory...


Ça vous est déjà arrivé à vous d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment ? Quelque chose où tu te dis « Il va se passer quelque chose » mais tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. J'ai eu ça au mois de juin, ce « pressentiment »…

Les vacances approchaient mais au fond de moi je me disais que j'allais passer un mauvais été. Pourquoi je disais ça ? Aucune idée. Je le pressentais c'est tout. Mais bon, je voyais le bon côté des choses, je me disais « Oh mais je me ferai un marathon Glee, j'écouterai la musique toute la journée et tout se passera bien ! » Oui car il se trouve que, comme bon nombre d'entre vous, Glee EST ce qui me rend bien. Je suis sure que beaucoup me comprendront quand je dis que, quand ça va mal, tu écoutes les morceaux du Glee cast ou alors tu regardes un petit épisode et comme par magie ton moral remonte, ton sourire revient. C'est vrai, c'est un truc de dingue ce que cette simple petite série peut faire sur nous les gleeks.

Enfin bon, je m'égare, je voulais revenir sur cette journée du 14 juillet 2013. J'étais alors parti de chez moi. J'avais quitté ma vie ennuyeuse et me préparais à passer deux magnifiques semaines dans le sud, au soleil, loin du stress et de la routine. Ce dimanche matin je m'étais réveillée et, comme tous les matins j'avais regardé mon téléphone. Quelques messages non-lu sur l'écran, je les avais ouvert et lu chacun leur tour. C'est alors qu'un avait attiré mon attention. Un message de A (non non, nous ne sommes pas dans Pretty Little Liars mais je ne citerai pas le prénom de mon amie), reçu à 8h54 « Il y a un acteur de Glee qui est mort. » me disait-elle…

Une nouvelle comme ça vous réveille d'un coup, croyez-moi. Vous vous mettez à paniquer, à vous imaginer le pire, qui cela peut-il bien être ?! Vous posez la question à votre amie, mieux renseignée que vous (Et oui, pas d'internet pendant les vacances, c'est la coupure avec le monde !) et attendez, attendez, attendez en vous imaginant chaque acteurs tour à tour… La réponse n'arrivant pas, vous demandez à d'autres personnes, affolé. Vous ne déjeunez pas. Vous n'avez pas faim. Votre estomac est noué, vous avez envie de vomir. C'est pire que le bac, pire que le permis, pire que tout ce que vous voudrez.

Au bout de 30 minutes sans réponse vous commencez à penser à un personnage secondaire. Quelqu'un qu'on aurait vu qu'une fois et dont on ne se souviendrait même pas. Puis vous êtes rassuré. Vous pensez même à une mauvaise blague de la part de votre amie. Le verdict tombe alors. A 9h34 le 14 juillet, j'ai appris que Cory était décédé la veille. Vous restez scotché devant votre téléphone. Vous ne réagissez pas tout de suite. Etait-ce une blague ? Mon amie n'étant pas gleek et ayant d'autres choses à faire de sa vie que de dire des idioties, j'ai, pour ma part, vite retiré cette idée de ma tête. Et puis, les informations qu'elle me donnait étaient trop détaillées pour ça. Pourtant j'aurais préféré que ça en soit une…comme la plupart d'entre nous…

A ce moment-là vous vous sentez bizarre, vide… Je crois que je n'ai pas tout de suite réalisé en fait...

Votre mère vous demande ce qu'il se passe en voyant votre état, vous lui répondez qu'un acteur de Glee est mort et voilà, pour certains d'entre vous ça a du se finir comme ça… Sachez que, pour d'autres, ça n'a pas été le cas. Comment à réagit ma mère ? Elle a fait une mauvaise blague à ce sujet, si je vous disais ce qu'elle m'a dit vous n'y croiriez même pas. Vous décidez donc de partir vous isoler pour pouvoir arrêter de retenir les larmes qui commencent à monter jusqu'à vos yeux…

Vos amis gleeks commencent à se réveiller et à apprendre la nouvelle. Vous vous sentez moins con à pleurer dans votre coin car d'autres sont dans le même état que vous. Après deux heures au même endroit, vous sortez, vous allez vous isoler à la piscine, cacher derrière des lunettes de soleil et essuyant vos larmes avec votre serviette de plage que vous avez mis sur votre tête pour vous « protéger du soleil » . Vous écrivez un texte qu'une amie publiera sur votre Facebook pour vous. Vous lui demandez de tweeter un petit quelque chose à votre place, pour essayer de montrer que, même si vous êtes en vacances, cette nouvelle vous attriste, vous détruit même, mais que vous êtes là quand même, que vous faites partie de la Glee Family. Votre famille se moque de vous parce que vous pleurez tout le temps, oui toi qui n'es pas gleek et qui lis ces mots, j'ai pleuré et tu vois, j'en suis fière ! Vous ne voulez pas faire d'activités, vous voulez juste vous isoler et pleurer. Enfin non. Vous ne voulez pas pleurer mais vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher. Ah oui, et, la petite chose comique, les musiques de Glee, l'unique chose qui vous rendait le sourire avant, vous fait fondre en larmes, vous ne pouvez plus en écouter une seule…

Voilà. La journée du 14. Remarque, la journée du 15 n'était pas tellement mieux. En réalité elle était pareille, à une seule chose prête. Une amie m'a envoyé le début d'un OS qu'elle avait écrit. Dans cet OS, Cory était en vie mais au paradis. C'est alors que j'ai eu cette idée. Je me suis imaginée, écrivant quelque chose de semblable où Cory serait là, avec nous. Remarquant que, quand je réfléchissais à ce projet, je me sentais un peu mieux. J'ai alors pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai commencé à écrire. L'écriture de cet OS à, en quelques sortes, été ma thérapie. Un psychologue vous direz que c'est très mal de faire ceci. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis enfermée dans une bulle, dans un monde où Cory était toujours en vie et que j'ai dû, par la suite, accepter sa mort une seconde fois. Enfin, accepter… Non, je ne l'accepte pas, je ne la digère toujours pas. Pourquoi la mort d'un acteur me fait cet effet ? Je n'étais pas de sa famille, je ne lui avais jamais parlé, je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant il a fait partie de ma vie. _You're a part of me and I'll never be the same here without you, you're gone too soon…_ Voilà, les paroles de Simple Plan traduisent mes pensées en chanson. D'où le titre de cet OS qui n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire, il a juste un rapport avec cet homme que beaucoup d'entre nous aimions et qui nous a fait sourire, rire, nous a fait rêver pendant quelques années.

Haters, vous pouvez critiquer, dites ce que vous souhaitez, ceci est ce qui m'a aidé pendant ce long mois, ce qui m'a occupé, ceci est mon hommage pour Cory Monteith, Gone too soon…

.

.

**GONE TOO SOON :**

J'ouvrai les yeux, essayant de voir mais étant ébloui par une lumière blanche. N'arrivant pas à me rappeler comment, ne pouvant pas me rappeler pourquoi j'étais allongé ici. Je relevais la tête et clignais des yeux, analysant l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais. Où était passé ma chambre ? J'étais bien à l'hôtel non ? Où se trouvait le lit ? Mon matelas et mes draps rouge avaient été remplacé par ce pavé blanc ? Qui avait bien pu m'amener ici ? Me mettant debout et regardant les alentours, je remarquais que tout était blanc, tout était brouillardeux, tout était vide, tout était mort.

« Oh hey ? » Tentais-je, espérant que quelqu'un me réponde. « Wooohoooo ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Lea ? »

Lea ! Je précipitai ma main en direction de ma poche et en sorti mon téléphone portable. J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant le nombre impressionnant d'appels manqués et de messages. Je rêvais ou quoi ? Lea… Elle avait tenté de me joindre à plusieurs reprises… Je la rappelai et m'apprêtais à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu, voulant lui dire que je m'étais endormis malencontreusement…après tout, c'était le cas n'est-ce pas, je m'étais endormi et retrouvé…ici…

Elle décrocha après plusieurs sonneries. Un brouhaha derrière m'empêcha d'entendre sa voix. Après de nombreux « shhhhhht » le fond sonore cessa et je pu entendre quelqu'un respirer.

« Lea ? » Demandais-je doucement.

J'attendis quelques secondes puis renchéris :

« Lea c'est toi ? »

Une toute petite voix me répondit :

« Cory ? »

« Oui c'est moi. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir répondu, figure toi que j'ai atterri dans un drôle d'endroit et je ne sais même pas où je suis. » Je prononçais ma phrase d'une traite, sans même prendre le temps de respirer, ayant peur qu'elle me coupe et s'énerve parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Puis je me mis à rire bêtement pour essayer de cacher la peur qui commençait à m'envahir petit à petit, fermais les yeux, passais ma main derrière ma nuque en me grattant nerveusement, attendant sa réponse en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas trop en colère contre moi…

« Cory ? »

Je rouvris mes paupières, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle n'ait pas entendu.

« Oui c'est moi mon amour, je… » »

« Raccroche le téléphone Lea, ce n'est pas lui, juste un petit rigolo qui s'amuse. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et fis une grimace. Petit rigolo ?

« Hein ? Non c'est moi ! Qui a dit ça ? Lea ? »

…Bip…Bip…Bip…

« Lea… ? » Ma voix se brisa et mes yeux fixèrent un point lointain, le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, ne sachant pas que faire. Lea… De chaudes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. Pourquoi avait-elle raccroché ? Elle ne m'avait pas entendu ou elle m'en voulait au point de ne plus me parler ? Et je ne suis pas un petit rigolo…

« Elle ne pouvait pas t'entendre mon garçon. »

Je me retournai en sursaut et me retrouvais face à un homme barbu un peu plus petit que moi. Je baissai les yeux et le regardais fixement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules et me répondit : « C'est comme ça pour tout le monde, ton téléphone ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité ici, tu n'es plus dans la même zone espace-temps que tes amis, les morts ne parlent pas au vivants, c'est comme ça ! »

Zone espace-temps ? Morts ? Vivants ? J'ouvris la bouche pour demander de plus amples explications, ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je déglutis et avant que je ne puisse poser de question il m'annonça :

« Un conseiller viendra te voir dans très peu de temps… Courage Cory Monteith… »

Il fit un tour sur lui-même et disparut, ne laissant derrière lui que des notes de musique… Oui, des notes de musique…

Immobile, je fixais à nouveau un point au loin pendant que mes larmes recommençaient à couler lentement sur mes joues. Mes jambes lâchèrent, je me retrouvais sur mes genoux. La chute avait été brutale, pourtant, je n'avais pas la moindre sensation de douleur. A croire que le sol s'était transformé en coussins moelleux. Je baissais les yeux pour vérifier mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sentant ma tête tourner, je posais mes mains à plat devant moi et regardais mes larmes, de plus en plus rapprochées, finir leur course et s'écraser sur le sol. Je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps et j'éclatais en sanglots, ne pouvant plus me contrôler, réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, réalisant que je ne verrais plus ma mère, plus mon père, plus mon frère, plus ma famille, plus mes amis et surtout…que je ne verrais plus Lea, la femme de ma vie, celle avec qui j'allais me marier, celle avec qui j'allais avoir des enfants, celle avec qui j'allais vieillir, mon amour, ma force, mon espoir, mon univers, ma vie…

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, jamais je n'avais ressenti une douleur aussi forte que celle-ci. J'avais envie d'hurler, de supplier Dieu de me laisser revenir, de me laisser vivre et de ne pas me laisser partir maintenant comme un lâche…

Je serrais les poings et frappai de toutes mes forces contre le sol sans ressentir la moindre douleur, la moindre sensation. J'attrapais mon téléphone et appelai Lea une seconde foi, elle fallait qu'elle m'entende, il fallait qu'elle sache, c'était un accident, je ne voulais pas partir comme ça, je voulais rester avec elle et ça pour toujours… Je devais lui dire que je l'aime, qu'elle était tout pour moi, qu'elle était la seule, l'unique et qu'elle le restera…pour toujours…

A peine m'apprêtais-je à porter mon téléphone à mon oreille que celui-ci me fut arraché des mains. Un homme de petite taille se tenait debout devant moi, sa tête arrivant à hauteur de la mienne alors que j'étais à quatre pattes sur le sol.

« Cory Monteith ? »

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

« Emilien Walker, conseiller. Je suis chargé de votre dossier. »

Je reniflais et levais les yeux sur lui, interrogatif, voulant en savoir plus. « Mon dossier ? »

« Oui. Vous avez fait des choses extraordinaires dans votre vie. »

Il se moquait de moi là non ? Mais le petit homme continua : « Votre rôle dans la série télévisée diffusée sur la Fox vous a permis de venir en aide à des millions de personnes. En ce moment d'ailleurs, la terre est en deuil et pleure votre mort. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, ne croyant pas ce que j'entendais. C'est vrai que Glee a aidé des millions de gens mais de là à ce qu'ils pleurent ma mort…

Je me redressais, remontais mon bras vers mon visage et essuyais mes larmes du dos de la main.

« Après jugement à la cour, le paradis vous est autorisé. » Il finit sa phrase et scruta mon visage, analysant la moindre de mes réactions qui se résuma à : un visage impassible. Il soupira et reprit : « Nous vous avons également accordé un droit de sortie. Vous aurez une journée pendant laquelle votre esprit pourra retourner sur Terre. »

Mon cerveau partit au quart de tour. Mes yeux se brouillèrent, des larmes de joie envahirent mon champ de vision. J'attrapai l'homme et le serrai dans mes bras.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. Merci. » Etais-je en train de répéter pendant que mes larmes s'échappaient et roulaient sur mes joues de nouveau.

« Euh… De rien. » Me répondit le conseiller en me donnant de timides petites tapes amicales dans le dos.

Voyant que je le rendais mal à l'aise, je m'écartai. « Merci. » Dis-je une dernière foi. « Quand puis-je y retourner ? » Demandais-je, accompagnant ma question d'un regard suppliant.

« Quand vous le souhaiterez mais il serait préférable que vous alliez visiter le paradis avant.. »

« Non, je veux y aller maintenant. S'il vous plait. »

Il me fixa puis, voyant mon air déterminé et désespéré, roula des yeux et me dit :

« Très bien. » Il sortit de sa poche un petit livre. « Voici le guide des règles à respecter sur Terre. Si vous en enfreignez une seule, vous serez automatiquement rapatrié ici et votre dossier repassera au jugement. »

« Je ferai attention. » Lui dis-je précipitamment.

Il soupira et me dit : « Aller au paradis Monsieur Monteith est une chance qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde… »

« Je vous jure que je serais prudent, laissez-moi y aller s'il vous plait.. »

« Il n'est pas de mon pouvoir de vous en empêcher, ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles. » Il marmonna « Malheureusement sinon mon salaire serai plus élevé… »

Je souris en le regardant sortir un autre livre. « Votre esprit n'a pas besoin de prendre les transports en commun pour se déplacer, suivez les instructions de ce livret et vous pourrez aller où bon vous semblera. »

Je pris les deux exemplaires qu'il me tendit et regardais les couvertures, toute les deux sobres, sans le moindre dessin.

« Vous êtes prêt ? »

Je relevais les yeux vers lui et répondis, déterminé : « Oui. »

« A bientôt alors Monsieur Monteith, faites bon voyage. »

* * *

A peine m'avait-t-il dit au revoir que je me retrouvais aspiré et emporté par un courant d'air. Fermant les yeux et protégeant ma tête, je priais pour que cela s'arrête. Le vent se calma peu à peu. J'entrouvrais les yeux et reconnus ma chambre d'hôtel. Par terre, des bouteilles d'alcool. Je les regardais et grimaçais. Alors c'était à cause de ça que je ne n'étais plus de ce monde ? Des bruits de pas me parvinrent du couloir. Je me levais d'un bond pour chercher une cachette mais n'en trouvais aucune fiable. La porte s'ouvrit et je me jetais sous le lit en rampant, admirant deux paires de pieds entrer dans la chambre. Les bouteilles furent ramassées et entreposées dans un sac puis une voix d'homme demanda à l'autre personne :

« Tu peux vérifier s'il n'y a rien sous le lit ? »

A peine eu-je le temps de réaliser ce qui allait se produire qu'un visage moustachu me regarda dans les yeux. Je lui fis de petits signes, le suppliant de ne rien dire. Il ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à parler pendant que je fermais les yeux et priais pour qu'il se taise.

« Non il n'y a rien. »

J'ouvris les yeux soudainement. Oh merci !

« Ok on peut y aller alors. »

L'homme se releva et les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent, accompagné des cognements des bouteilles entre elles. Je sortis de ma cachette et vis mes deux livre sur le lit. Je m'assis et les feuilletais rapidement. Sur la première page du livre des règles était écrit : « Un mort ne peux pas être vu par les vivants. » Ouais, c'était comme dans les films quoi, si j'avais su ça avant j'aurais pu m'épargner ce stress ! Je me levais et quittais ma chambre, sans quitter les livres des yeux.

Dans le hall principal, une femme me rentra dedans et hurla : « C'était quoi ça ?! »

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fait attention… »

Elle se mit à trembler en hurlant. Je la regardais, perplexe. Son mari la prit par les épaules et l'emmena ailleurs, ses yeux, toujours plantés sur moi, comme si elle pouvait me voir.

J'haussais les épaules et lui dit : « Désolé… »

Je repris ma route tranquillement. Le portier ne m'ouvrant pas, je pris les choses en main…enfin j'essayais…la poignet m'échappait, je ne pouvais pas la toucher.

Je pris mon livre et regardais dans le sommaire pour voir si quelque chose pouvait m'aider.

« Passe au travers. »

Je levais les yeux et vis une fille de mon âge environ, adossée contre la porte.

« Toi aussi tu me vois ? »

Elle se mit à rire. « Bien sûr que je te vois, je vois tout le monde ici. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, attendant plus d'explications de sa part. Elle soupira, roula de ses yeux verts et me tendit la main.

« Amy Rose, morte ici depuis 4 ans, 3 mois et 17 jours. Enchantée. »

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je n'avais jamais vu de fantômes auparavant. Elle sourit et me dit :

« Toi tu es Cory Monteith, mort ici il y a deux jours. »

J'hochais la tête. Comment me connaissait-elle ?

« Tout le monde ne parle que de toi ici. Tu es l'acteur de Glee c'est ça ? C'est pas mal comme série. »

Elle regarde les livres que je tennais dans la main.

« Je suppose que tu as été faire un petit tour la haut, c'est pour cela qu'on ne s'est pas rencontré avant. »

« Oui, j'ai eu une autorisation de 24 heures pour revenir sur Terre. »

« Voir ta bien aimée... Une dernière fois… » Elle me regarda d'un air compatissant.

Je déglutis et hochais la tête.

« Je dois sortir d'ici. »

« Umh… Tu n'as jamais regardé de films de fantômes toi ? Je me trompe ? Bon je te l'accorde, beaucoup de choses sont fausses dans ces films mais… Nous ne sommes pas constitués de matière alors nous pouvons passer au travers des murs. Un peu comme l'odeur de bouffe qui provient de chez tes voisins quand tu vis en appart et qu'ils font à manger. » Elle se mit à rire ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Le premier depuis que j'étais ici.

« Pourquoi tu ne sors pas toi ? »

Son sourire disparut et une infinie tristesse envahit son visage.

« Je suis bloquée ici… Je n'ai pas eu accès à l'au-delà… Apparemment j'aurais quelque chose à régler dans cet hôtel avant de pouvoir enfin partir… Comme dans les films quoi.»

« Oh… » Je la regardais, peiné, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire pour la réconforter.

Son sourire réapparut. « Mais je trouverai bien un jour ! On se retrouvera peut-être la haut ! »

Je lui rendis son sourire. « Oui, sans doute. »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux en souriant gaiment. « Allé, va la retrouver, passes cette putain de porte et vas-y ! »

« Oui, oui. Merci de m'avoir aidé. » Répondis-je poliment.

« Ce fut un plaisir d'aider Finn Hudson ! » Elle rit et me dit : « Courage ! »

J'hochais la tête, me donnant un air déterminé, regardais la porte et fis un pas en avant pour la traverser.

Forcé à plisser les yeux par la force et l'éclat de la lumière du lever du soleil, je levais le bras et le plaçais au-dessus de ma tête, de sorte à ce que mes yeux furent protégés. Je descendis les marches une à une et cherchai à voir l'heure. Je remontai la manche de mon pull en laine beige pour regarder si ma montre était toujours accrochée à mon poignet. Par chance elle était là ! 22h56. Il n'était pourtant pas cette heure-ci. Elle avait dû être dérèglée…

Les chiffres changèrent et n'affichèrent plus que 22h55. Oh mon Dieu. Je ne pouvais plus enlever mon regard de ces secondes défilant sous mes yeux dans l'ordre décroissant. Cette montre était comme un sablier, elle calculait le temps qu'il me restait ici… Il fallait que je retrouve Lea au plus vite. J'ouvris le deuxième livre que le conseillé m'avait donné et cherchais le mode d'emploi pour aller ailleurs. « Faire le vide dans sa tête et penser à l'endroit, s'imaginant partie intègre de ce décor en se séparant de tout l'air accumulé. » Cela n'avait pas l'air très compliqué, encore fallait-il que l'on sache où aller…

Où étais-tu Lea… ?

Je m'assis et réfléchis un instant. Quand je l'avais appelé tout à l'heure elle était avec du monde et savait que j'étais… C'est pour cela que sa voix était… Je déglutis et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Aw Lea… Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et essayais tant bien que mal de ravaler mes sanglots et d'empêcher un nouveau flot de pleurs de s'écouler sur mes joues. Je relevais la tête et regardais les gens monter, descendre autour de moi.

Tout à coup quelque chose m'interpella. Ces deux filles là. Elles avaient le t-shirt « New York City » que nous portions lors du tournage du premier épisode de la saison 2 de Glee. Quand nous chantions « Empire State Of Mind. » Je fredonnais les paroles du refrain. A l'origine il était chanté par tout le monde… Je regardais ma montre. 22h33. Je n'aurais sans doute pas le temps de leur rendre visite à tous… Même à Mark… Je soufflais un grand coup pour me donner du courage et ne pas pleurer à nouveau et me levais pour voir ce que faisaient ces deux demoiselles. Je descendis les deux dernières marches et remarquais alors que plusieurs jeunes étaient ici. Devant eux, des lettres, des bougies, des fleurs, des babioles,…

Mon prénom était mentionné dans les discussions de ces ados. Attendez… C'était pour moi tout ça ? En m'approchant et en regardant d'un peu plus près je m'apperçus que oui. Des photos de moi étaient posées sur le sol et mon prénom inscrit sur toutes les lettres. Une, avec une petite licorne dessinée dessus, attira mon attention. Je souris et tendis mon bras pour l'attraper mais mes doigts, passant au travers de celle-ci, me firent reprendre conscience de mon état, du temps précieux qu'il me restait ici et de la raison initiale pour laquelle j'étais revenu.

Ma montre affichait 22h09. Déjà ? J'aurais passé tant de temps à regarder l'autel qui m'était consacré ?! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Je respirais un grand coup, fermais les yeux, pensais à la maison des parents de ma fiancée (après tout il y avait une chance qu'elle soit là-bas), m'imaginais dans le salon, devant la télé, regardant les photos de la famille Sarfati où Lea était bébé que sa mère affectionnait tant, expirais tout l'air que je pouvais expirer et Wooooooow ! Le même courant d'air froid qui m'avait ramené ici m'emporta une nouvelle fois. En moins de deux secondes, je me retrouvais là où je souhaitais être. Je me retournais et fit face au canapé. Personne.

« Lea ? »

Pfff, j'étais bête, elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, m'attendant à les trouver assis à la table autour d'un café mais, encore une fois, personne. Etrange… Sa chambre peut-être. Je rebroussais chemin et montais à l'étage, passant ma tête à travers les portes de toutes les pièces sur mon chemin, espérant trouver le moindre signe de vie. La maison était calme. Trop calme. Je ne m'attendais donc pas à les trouver derrière la porte en bois avec le prénom « Lea » écrit dessus mais je m'y rendais quand même. Les volets étaient fermés, la pièce était dans le noir total. Je jetais un œil à l'endroit où devait se trouver l'interrupteur mais me résignais à ne pas me faire plus de mal en essayant en vain de le mettre sur « on ». Où avaient-ils bien pu tous aller ? Je sortais de la chambre et réfléchissais. Peut-être que Mark était au courant de quelque chose. Je fermais les yeux et m'imaginais sur son canapé, devant un match de foot à la télé. Si tôt pensé si tôt fait, j'étais maintenant assis dans le beau canapé en cuir de mon ami, devant un match de foot qui plus est ! Je tournai la tête et le vis, à l'autre extrémité du divan, un verre de whiskey à la main.

« Mark ! » M'exclamais-je, heureux de le voir. « Mark, où est Lea ? » Je me rapprochai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés. C'est alors que je vis l'expression de son visage. Fermée. Triste. Lui qui avait toujours l'habitude de sourire et de faire des blagues… Je ne le reconnaissais pas. Ce n'était pas Mark, c'était un autre homme… Un Mark vieillit de 10 ans, les yeux cernés, gonflés, rougis… Il avait dû pleurer… Je posai une main sur son bras et, bizarrement, celle-ci resta à sa place et ne le traversa pas.

« Mark… Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais… » Je ravalais un sanglot. « Ce n'était pas prémédité, je n'voulais pas… J'ai… Je n'ai pas fait attention, c'était un accident bro'… J'espère que si tu m'en veux d'être parti comme ça tu me pardonneras un jour… »

Une petite larme roula doucement le long de sa joue, comme s'il m'entendait. Comme s'il savait que j'étais là, à côté de lui et que je lui parlais. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer… Pleurer pour de vrai, pas en jouant la comédie… Je respirai un grand coup pour me reprendre et ne pas craquer.

« Ce qu'il faudrait maintenant mec c'est que… »

Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Ce « tit-tit » qui indiqua qu'il venait de recevoir un message. Il renifla, essuya ses yeux, but une gorgée de sa boisson et passa une main molle dans sa poche afin d'en sortir l'appareil. Je tournai la tête pour ne pas empiéter sur sa vie privée en lisant ses messages mais vis du coin de l'œil le prénom de Dianna affiché. Je me rapprochai un peu de lui pour lire. Après tout, Dianna était aussi mon amie et nous nous étions déjà amusé à s'échanger nos téléphones pour l'embêter.

De Di : Elle est chez sa cousine et est bien entourée. J'irai la voir dès que je le pourrais.

Je levais les yeux dans la conversation pour voir le dernier message de Mark : *Des nouvelles de Lea ?*. Je savais maintenant de quoi ils parlaient. Mieux, je savais où se trouvait ma fiancée !

Je regardais mon ami envoyer un *merci* à la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci vieux. Merci. Du fond du cœur merci. Tu as toujours été un frère pour moi… » Ma voix se brisa pendant que je retenais un sanglot dans ma voix qui commençait à trembler sérieusement sous l'émotion. « Prends bien soin de toi, prend bien soin de nos amis vieux… » Mes larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je relevais les yeux et voyais les siennes rouler sur ses joues, être ralentis par sa barbe de trois jours, pendre à son menton et s'écraser sur son t-shirt gris. Je reniflais et me levais en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du brun.

« Adieu bro'. On se retrouvera un jour ne t'inquiètes pas… Au paradis… On chantera « Fight for your right » pour mettre un peu d'ambiance là-haut. » Je ris en reniflant. « Profite bien de ta vie vieux frère… Je t'aime. »

Je fermais les yeux, libérant les dernières larmes qu'ils enfermaient, m'imaginais dans la cuisine de la cousine de Lea, expirais et laissais le vent froid m'emporter loin de mon ami, gardant à l'esprit la dernière chose que j'aperçu chez lui, posé sur un meuble, la photo de lui et moi prise a un match de hockey.

* * *

Des murmures me parvinrent de la pièce d'à côté m'indiquant que j'étais bien arrivé. J'ouvris les yeux et reconnus la petite cuisine dans laquelle Lea, sa cousine Demi et moi jouions à des jeux, les plus fous les uns que les autres. Je traversai le mur et atterri dans le salon. Un groupe de personnes était rassemblé là, assis sur des fauteuils, autour du canapé. Je reconnus de dos le père, l'oncle et la tante de ma fiancée. Je m'approchais doucement d'eux et vis, assises sur le canapé, ma future femme entourée de sa mère et de sa cousine. Un semblant de sourire apparut sur mon visage. Elle était là, je l'avais enfin retrouvé. Je m'assis devant elle sur la petite table de salon et la regardai, sans me préoccuper des autres. La tête baissée, le dos courbé, les genoux serrés, les mains collées avec les doigts entrelacés et posés sur ses cuisses, les joues et les yeux rouges, gonflés, la brune était silencieuse.

« Lea… » Je posais mes mains sur les siennes et les caressais de mes pouces. Sur ses avant-bras, ses poils se hérissèrent et elle frissonna, sans remarquer quelque chose d'anormal, restant perdue dans ses pensées.

« Lea je suis là, juste en face de toi… Si tu m'entends fais-moi signe s'il te plait… »

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. J'inspirais fort pour me donner du courage et ne pas me laisser aller une nouvelle fois.

« Il faut vraiment que je te parle… C'est ma dernière chance, la dernière chance de te voir, la dernière chance de te parler… Lea… »

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, je me levais, m'approchais du mur avant d'y envoyer mes deux poings de toutes mes forces pour chasser toute la frustration qui était en moi. Le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce et le choc fit trembler les murs. Je me reculai d'un bond et me retournai pour voir la réaction de la brune et de sa famille. Avaient-ils entendu ? Les deux hommes étaient maintenant debout, en position défensive comme effrayé mais choqué à la fois tandis que les 4 femmes étaient toujours assises. Elles avaient l'air terrifié sauf Lea qui regarda le mur, toujours absente. Sa cousine se leva et s'approcha du mur, de moi, petits pas par petits pas.

« Cory ? »

Je m'apprêtais à répondre mais son père me devança :

« Non mais tu deviens folle ?! C'est juste le voisin qui doit faire des travaux chez lui ! » Il tourna son regard vers Lea qui avait repris ses esprits en entendant mon prénom et qui les regardait tour à tour, les larmes aux yeux. « Les fantômes c'est dans les films. »

« Mais papa… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, le regard noir de son père tourné vers elle l'en empêchant. Il se rassit calmement et repris la discussion qu'il avait avec le père de ma fiancée, comme si de rien n'était, comme si je n'avais rien fait. Mais si, j'existais bon sang ! Je me dirigeais vers le mur d'en fasse et recommençai mon geste. Au lieu de taper dedans comme tout à l'heure, mes avant-bras traversèrent le mur. Je regardais mes bras « coupés » désespéré. Non. Pas ça. Je redonnai un coup, puis deux, puis une série de coups de poings. Résonne bordel ! Fait du bruit ! Dépité, je regardais mes mains. Comment avais-je fait tout à l'heure ? Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis Cory bon sang réfléchis !

Ma montre indiquait déjà 15h33. Enfin… Il ne me restait plus que 15 heures et trente-trois minutes pour trouver un moyen de lui parler. Je fixais le mur et tentai de refaire du bruit une dernière fois. Toujours rien. A croire que tout à l'heure j'étais redevenue vivant pendant un millième de seconde ! Pffff ! Si ça se trouvait Amy savait comment faire ! … Je pouvais toujours lui demander !

Je visualisais le hall de l'hôtel et m'y rendais sans problèmes. Ça commençait à être une habitude maintenant. Je tournais la tête, cherchant la jeune fantôme du regard mais ne la trouvant nulle part.

Slalomant entre les touristes chinois et les hommes d'affaire, j'allais vers l'ascenseur pour visiter les étages un à un. Après avoir fait les 7 contenant 70 chambres vides, occupées ou « Ne déranger sous aucuns prétexte » (Aaah mes yeux !), je redescendais, bredouille, dans le hall et allais dans la salle de restauration. Celle-ci était vide. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il devait être dans la vie réelle, surement la fin d'après-midi, je savais juste que, pour moi, il me restait 13h05 à être ici. Ça passait trop vite !

Un bruit sourd retenti au fond de la grande pièce, derrière les murs, là où devaient se trouver les cuisines. Je décidais d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait là-bas quand une petite silhouette rousse traversa le mur en riant. Amy ! Je m'approchais d'elle d'un pas rapide pour ne pas risquer de la perdre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandais-je précipitamment.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

« De retour ici toi ? » Elle sourit malicieusement, leva les épaules et prit un air innocent. « Les casseroles se sont décrochées et sont tombées… »

Je ris en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait, c'était comique croyez moi.

« Ah oui, je me demande bien comment elles-ont pu tomber alors… »

Elle rit aussi.

« Je m'ennuie ici. Mon patron était un enfoiré qui m'a pourri la vie jusqu'à ma mort, je cherche à me venger, c'est tout. »

Je la regardais dans les yeux et réfléchis un instant :

« C'est à cause de lui que tu n'es plus de ce monde ? »

« Oui. Il me haïssait ce vieux pervers. Un jour je l'ai surpris dans son bureau en fâcheuse posture avec une serveuse. Je les ai pris en photo mais le son sur mon téléphone n'étant pas désactivé, il a entendu, m'a vu et m'a coursé dans l'hôtel. J'ai trébuché dans les escaliers et me suis fracassé le crâne. C'était un accident, il n'a rien eu. Des années après il trompe toujours sa femme et moi je suis bloquée ici… »

Je la regardais sans savoir quoi répondre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me donne autant de détails.

« M'enfin, tu n'es pas revenu ici pour entendre tout ça je suppose, tu as un problème ? » Me demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

Je me raclais la gorge et commençai à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'appartement de la cousine de Lea. Une fois l'histoire finit, je lui demandai si elle savait d'où cela pouvait provenir et s'il y avait un moyen pour que je puisse recommencer. Elle sourit et pris la parole, après avoir écouté silencieusement ma longue tirade.

« Comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à faire tomber les casseroles ? C'est très facile à faire quand on sait exactement comment faire mais j'ai mis des mois pour y arriver correctement et à tous les coups. C'est compliqué à apprendre tu sais et je ne pense pas que tu aies le temps pour ça… »

Elle me regarda d'un air désolé tandis que je la regardais d'un air motivé.

« Je prends le risque. Apprends-moi. » Dis-je en souriant.

« Tu crois que si tu fais du bruit tu pourras parler à ta belle ? J'en doute ! Elle aura extrêmement peur et prendra ses jambes à son cou comme toute personne sensée sur cette planète ! »

« Lea n'est pas du genre à avoir peur. Elle saura que c'est moi. »

Elle me sourit, compréhensive. « Travaillons ça alors. »

Elle pris mes mains dans les siennes et les regarda.

« Si tu veux toucher un objet, tu dois penser très fort que tu es en train de le toucher. Exemple. » Elle lâcha ma main et s'approcha d'une table. « J'ai envie d'attraper ce verre. » Dit-elle en désignant l'objet d'un signe de tête. « Je m'imagine l'attrapant puis j'imagine la sensation de la matière dans ma main. » Elle approcha sa main doucement du verre à pied et parla doucement, comme pour elle-même. « Le verre froid encerclé par mes doigts. » Murmura-t-elle en referment ses doigts autour de l'objet et en le soulevant. « Tadaaaa ! » Clama-t-elle joyeusement. « C'est un jeu d'enfant mais en même temps c'est compliqué, il y a beaucoup d'informations à intégrer. »

Je souris et la regardais balader le verre dans les airs.

A mon tour. J'allais de l'autre côté de la table et approchai ma main de la fourchette, imaginant l'acier froid glisser entre mes doigts. Le premier essai fut un échec. Mes doigts traversèrent l'objet mais ne le touchèrent pas. Je fis une grimace puis réessayai, réessayai et réessayai…

Amy me regardait faire silencieusement puis dit :

« Une fourchette n'est peut-être pas l'objet le plus simple pour un début. Le mur c'était bien. »

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle me disait et continuais d'essayer, me répétant en boucle « Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver, métal froid dans ma main, je vais y arriver,... »

« Tu as intégré le poids de la fourchette dans les informations que tu dois avoir pour la toucher ? »

Je m'arrêtais soudain et réfléchis. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça non. Recommençons !

Les heures passèrent et je restais toujours planté devant cette fichu fourchette. Impossible de la toucher. A vrai dire, je commençais à croire que je n'y arriverais pas, qu'il me faudrait des mois pour réussir comme le disait Amy, que le coup sur le mur n'était qu'un coup de chance… Je n'arriverai pas à passer un dernier moment avec Lea… Un moment comme nous passions avant… Nos moments…

Des clappements de mains me firent revenir au moment présent. Je levais les yeux sur la petite frimousse rousse qui me regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fixés sur la fourchette avec laquelle je jouais depuis quelques secondes. Attendez… Je jouais ?! J'avais réussi !

« Respect ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu réussirais en si peu de temps ! Alors ? A quoi as-tu pensé pour que ça fonctionne ? »

« A quoi j'ai pensé ? » Demandais-je, étonné.

Elle rit.

« Après avoir pensé à toutes les caractéristiques matérielles de l'objet il faut se vider l'esprit et penser à des choses qui nous procurent une émotion forte. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! » Dis-je en commençant à m'énerver un peu.

« Hey ho, doucement coco ! Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, c'est quelque chose que tu dois apprendre par toi-même sinon ça ne fonctionne pas, tu penses à trop de trucs et tu n'y arrives jamais. Tu as pensé à quoi alors ? »

Je me calmais et baissais les yeux.

« Au fait que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais Lea aujourd'hui… »

Elle fit une moue compatissante.

« Vas-y. Pars. Tu peux y arriver tout seul maintenant. »

J'hochais la tête doucement. Le silence de la salle fut interrompu par un serveur qui traversa pour aller dans le couloir qui menait au hall.

« Personne ne mange ici ? » Demandais-je perplexe puisque personne n'était encore entré avant lui.

Elle se mit à rire. « Tu n'as vu personne ? »

« Umh et bien non… »

Elle rit. « Tu étais extrêmement concentré alors. Ils sont tous venu manger déjà. Nous avons eu de la chance, personne n'est venu s'installer dans ce coin ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait.

« Et bien… Je m'impressionne moi-même ! »

Une serveuse entra, le téléphone à la main, envoyant un surement un message, et traversa la salle vers la sortie. Je réfléchis deux petites secondes avant qu'une idée de génie me traverse l'esprit.

« Il me reste encore une petite chose à faire ici avant de partir… »

* * *

Entrer dans le bureau du directeur, un homme d'âge moyen, brun-grisonnant, bien habillé enfin… Avant que cette jolie blonde n'arrive il devait être bien habillé puisque maintenant sa chemise était ouverte sur son torse poilu et sa cravate était desserrée. Bref, aller jusqu'à son bureau suivit de ma nouvelle coéquipière, prendre son téléphone discrètement, envoyer un message à sa femme, lui disant de le retrouver au plus vite dans son bureau, le reposer là où il était c'est-à-dire dans la poche du veston de ce porc et attendre patiemment. Tel était mon plan pour essayer de venger mon amie.

La blonde était toujours en train de faire des cochonneries au directeur (je ne regardais pas, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas un voyeur) que l'on frappait à la porte.

« Une seconde. » Dit l'homme, savourant les dernières caresses de sa maîtresse.

Oh non mon vieux, tu n'auras pas ta seconde ! En effet, Amy était déjà en train de déverrouiller le loquet et d'ouvrir la porte à la femme de l'homme qui était en train de la tromper.

La femme réagit comme prévu. Elle fut tout d'abord choquée puis énervée, ce qui était normal me direz-vous. C'est vrai, pour être encore là à une heure aussi tardive, son mari devait surement lui dire qu'il faisait des heures supplémentaires, qu'il avait beaucoup de travail,… Tout le blabla quoi. Et bah non, il se la coulait douce avec les serveuses !

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. » Me dit Amy en riant.

Je riais à mon tour et la regardais en souriant. Mon sourire s'agrandit aussitôt quand je vis que mon amie commençait à devenir « transparente ».

« On se revoit bientôt. Au paradis. » Lui dis-je, accompagnant ma phrase d'un petit clin d'œil complice.

Elle me dévisagea, cherchant surement à comprendre où je voulais en venir.

« Je crois que nos chemins sur Terre se séparent ici. Regardes-toi. » Lui expliquais-je en souriant gaiement.

Elle regarda ses mains qui étaient de moins en moins visibles puis ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

« Si tu vois la lumière ne la loupes pas ! » Je riais. J'étais heureux pour elle. Elle allait enfin pourvoir quitter cet endroit qu'elle détestait tant.

Elle sourit et me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! » Elle rit puis me regarda dans les yeux. « Merci Cory, merci de ton aide. »

Je la regardais en souriant. « Merci à toi. »

« On se retrouvera là-haut hein ? Ne me laisse pas découvrir cet autre monde seule ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! » Je la regardais disparaitre de plus en plus. « A plus tard Amy. »

« Bonne chance Cory ! »

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle disparut totalement.

Je souris, heureux. Même si je n'arrivais pas à faire ce que je souhaitais, j'aurais au moins servit à quelque chose ici.

Je retroussais ma manche et regardais une nouvelle fois le temps qu'il me restait, fatigué que celui-ci passe aussi vite… 02h02. Oh ! Quelqu'un pensait à moi ! Bon allé, maintenant que j'avais capté comment faire pour bouger les objets je retournais là-bas, espérant qu'elle y soit encore…

* * *

Volets fermés, lumières éteintes. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais je supposais que l'on était en pleine nuit. Pas le temps d'attendre le matin. Je ne serai plus là avant qu'ils ne se lèvent en plus… En espérant que Lea soit encore ici…

Je m'approchais du mur du salon et me concentrai, suivant les conseils d'Amy avant de frapper un grand coup dedans. Cette fois, mon beau-père ne pourra pas dire que c'est le voisin qui fait des travaux ! Je tapais encore et encore. Réveillez-vous !

Je m'arrêtais un instant, écoutant autour de moi. Aucun bruit. J'attendis patiemment. Peut-être que je leur avais fait peur. Ils ont peut-être pensé à des cambrioleurs ou autre…

Au bout de 10, 15, 20 minutes peut-être, la lumière du couloir s'alluma et la cousine de Lea entra dans le salon, essayant d'être discrète. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, elle devait penser à des cambrioleurs. Je la vis passer dans la cuisine puis revenir. Elle avait l'air d'être seule ici, ils devaient être tous rentré… Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller chez les parents de ma petite amie. Elle devait être là-bas, c'était sûr.

« Il n'y a personne ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu peux te rendormir. » Entendis-je sa cousine dire à quelqu'un.

« C'était quoi ? » Demanda Lea.

Lea ?! Elle était ici ?! Bingo ! Vite ! Je retapais contre le mur. Viens me voir s'il te plait Lea viens…

Hey non ! Meilleure idée ! J'allais dans la cuisine et cherchais le fameux bloc note de Demi dont elle se servait tout le temps ainsi qu'un stylo.

C'est ainsi armé d'un morceau de papier que j'entrai dans la chambre des jeunes filles et tapai sur le mur. Décidément Amy avait raison, le stylo, le papier, le mur, tout ça était beaucoup plus simple à toucher qu'une fourchette ! Les deux filles sursautèrent. Je m'en voulais de leur faire autant peur mais il le fallait. Il fallait qu'elles s'aperçoivent de ma présence. Il fallait que Lea s'aperçoive que j'étais revenu pour elle.

« Tu es sure qu'il n'y a personne ? » Chuchota ma fiancée, terrifiée.

« Sure, j'ai vérifié. »

« C'était quoi ce bruit alors ? »

Je retapais contre le mur, les faisant sursauter à nouveau.

« On devrait aller voir non ? »

« J'en reviens, il n'y a personne… » Elle se tue quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « Lea… Et si c'était Cory ? »

« Demi… » Soupira ma petite amie.

« Imagine… C'est la première fois que j'ai des bruits bizarres comme ça chez moi… Et s'il était là à nous regarder ? S'il attendait que l'on s'aperçoive de sa présence ? » Dit-elle en allumant la lumière avant de se mettre à hurler en voyant le bout de papier avec inscrit « Lea, c'est Cory » flotter dans les airs. Elle fut très vite rejointe par la brune. Les deux hurlèrent, réveillant sans doute tous les voisins et sortirent du lit en courant.

Ok. Peut-être que ma façon d'annoncer ma présence était un peu brusque. Je déposais mon mot par terre et les suivis jusque dans le couloir où elles frappaient comme des folles sur la porte de la voisine pour qu'elle leurs ouvre.

Une vieille dame apparue derrière celle-ci, se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi. Elle n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que Demi lui expliquait déjà toute la scène. Elle écouta attentivement, jetant des regards dans ma direction de temps à autre. Pourquoi regardait-elle vers moi ? Une fois que ma belle-cousine eu fini de parler, la dame prit la parole, le regard toujours fixé sur moi.

« Peut-être que ce jeune homme est bel et bien là et doit vous dire quelque chose pour pouvoir repartir. » Dit-elle en tournant le regard vers Lea.

Plus de doutes, elle me voyait.

« En fait c'est pas tout à fait ça, j'étais au paradis mais j'ai eu une permission pour pouvoir lui parler… » Dis-je en m'approchant du groupe de femmes.

Elle hocha la tête et répéta ce que je venais de dire à Lea qui se mit à pleurer.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, me cherchant du regard.

La dame me montra du doigt et la brune s'approcha de moi. Je prenais son petit corps fragile dans mes bras mais celle-ci se mit à frissonner.

« Les fantômes donnent froid non ? » Demandais-je alors à la dame.

« Oui en effet, c'est l'un des effets. »

« Et… Je ne peux pas faire comme dans les films et prendre possession de votre corps ? » Dis-je en riant.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans un film jeune homme. C'est la réalité ici. »

J'hochais la tête et serrais Lea dans mes bras même si celle-ci ne sentais rien.

« Mais… J'ai surement un moyen… »

« Pour prendre possession de votre corps ? »

« Non. Ça n'existe pas ça. Un moyen pour vous rendre comme un humain. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous retrouverez votre enveloppe charnelle mais seulement pendant une heure si je fais ça. »

Lea réagit au quart de tour.

« Comment ?! » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la femme, les yeux brillants et suppliants.

« Il me reste.. » Je regardais ma montre, « 54 minutes à être sur terre. » Je baissais les yeux sur ma fiancée. « C'est dur à faire ? ».

« C'est fatigant surtout. » Elle rentra chez elle. « Suivez-moi. Ne perdons pas de temps. Vous allez m'aider. »

Nous la suivîmes dans le petit appartement et fermâmes la porte derrière nous.

* * *

« Alors… Vous m'arrosez avec cette eau, vous récitez vos paroles bizarres qui sont dans ce livre et après je deviens normal c'est ça ? »

Je me tenais dans un cercle que la vieille dame avait dessiné sur le sol avec une encre spéciale et attendais qu'elle récite sa « formule magique ». Lea et sa cousine regardaient toute les deux dans ma direction, attendant que je redevienne visible.

« Oui. Nous approchons du but. » Elle se tourna vers les filles. « Juste un détail mesdemoiselles. Attendez que je vous dise que c'est terminé avant d'entrer dans le cercle. »

Elles hochèrent toute les deux la tête avant que la femme ne leur tourne le dos et commence à réciter des paroles en une langue bizarre. Du latin peut-être ?

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de fonctionner. Le regard changeant de Lea m'indiqua que je commençais à réapparaitre. Enfin, je commençais à être visible pour les vivants.

Quand la vieille dame eue finit, Lea se jeta dans mes bras en pleurant. Je la serrai contre moi, essayant de retenir mes larmes.

« Tu es toujours aussi froid mais je peux te toucher maintenant. » Murmura-t-elle, la tête dans mon pull.

Je souris et la serrais un peu plus, sentant une larme rouler sur ma joue. De tristesse que ce soit notre dernier moment ensemble ou de joie de l'avoir retrouvé, je ne saurais vous dire. Trop d'émotions contradictoires se bataillaient en moi.

« Allez à côté. Vous resterez bien avec moi chère voisine n'est-ce pas ? » Dit la vieille dame en souriant à la cousine de ma fiancée. Celle-ci approuva et Lea m'emmena dans l'autre appartement.

« Tu as une heure à être comme ça c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière nous.

Je soupirais et la regardais dans les yeux tristement.

« Non... » Je regardais ma montre qui n'affichait plus que 31 minutes. « Je n'étais sur Terre que pour 24 heures… Les 24 heures les plus rapides de toute ma vie… »

« Et là il te reste combien de temps encore ? »

« Une demi-heure… » Dis-je en baissant la tête tristement.

Elle se blotti dans mes bras et se remis à pleurer. Je lui caressais le dos et essayais de la consoler comme je le pouvais. C'était peine perdue. Je consolais l'inconsolable.

* * *

Les minutes passèrent et le moment fatidique approchais. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps.

« Si je suis revenu ici c'est uniquement pour toi. » Dis-je enfin. « Tu es ma seule raison d'être et tu es la personne qui me manquera le plus là-haut. »

Elle continuait de pleurer en agrippant mon pull. Je respirais un grand coup pour essayer de ne pas pleurer et de paraître fort pour que ce soit moins dur pour nous deux… Même si je ne voyais pas comment cela pouvait être moins dur… Quitter la personne que l'on aime est toujours horriblement difficile alors imaginez-vous la quitter et vous dire que la prochaine fois que vous la reverrez sera lors de sa mort seulement…

« Je veillerai sur toi. » Dis-je la voix tremblante. « Il ne se passera pas une seconde sans que je pense à toi. »

Elle leva ses deux jolis yeux couleur noisette brillants par les larmes sur moi et articula :

« Je penserai toujours à toi aussi. »

Je remettais une mèche derrière son oreille et essuyais les larmes sur des joues.

« Un jour on se retrouvera, tu le sais. En attendant, dès que ça n'ira pas tu regarderas le ciel et je serais là pour te guider, comme je l'ai toujours été. »

Elle hocha la tête et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je prolongeais son baiser et l'embrassais tendrement. Notre dernier baiser… En effet quelques secondes après mon corps commença à perdre de sa couleur. C'était la fin.

« Je t'aime Lea. Je t'aimerai toujours. » Lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux en essayant de ne pas lâcher sa main.

« Je t'aime. Tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur. » Me dit-elle, sanglotante.

Je la regardais une dernière fois dans les yeux. Elle, la femme si parfaite qui avait été mienne jusqu'à la fin. A ce moment-là je devais dire que j'aurai voulu remonter le temps et partager de nouveaux les si bons moments que nous avions passé ensemble.

Ce que l'on dit sur la mort. Le fait qu'avant d'aller vers le ciel les humains voient la lumière et ils décident ou non de la suivre. Ceci est faux. La lumière m'emporta une première fois et m'arracha à la vie sans que je n'eue mon mot à dire. Maintenant elle m'emportait à nouveaux et m'arrachais à la femme de ma vie…

* * *

De retour au point de départ. Là où mon périple avait commencé, là où ma nouvelle vie commençait…

Emilien m'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas ce sourire, j'avais plutôt le cœur gros d'être parti et d'être revenu ici. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir passer plus de temps avec mon âme-sœur, pouvoir avoir l'occasion de voir mes autres amis, ma famille…

Le petit conseiller me félicita. D'ici, il avait vu mes « exploits » et avait été ébahi devant tant de détermination de la part d'un humain. Comme quoi, l'amour donnait des ailes… Ou bien était-ce Red Bull… Je ne me souvenais plus.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où je dormirai qui n'était pas très loin d'ici… Normal, en se téléportant, c'était plus rapide en effet.

En apparence, la maison était petite mais à l'intérieur… C'était immense !

Sur la table principale trônait une montagne de lettres et de cadeaux. Je les regardais, étonné, me demandant ce que tout cela pouvait être.

« Les lettres de vos fans M. Monteith, elles vous sont transférées ici. » M'apprit le petit homme.

En effet, en m'approchant, une des lettres attira mon attention. C'était celle avec la jolie petite licorne dessinée dessus. Je la pris dans ma main et souris. Je pouvais enfin la toucher.

« Je vais vous laisser vous installer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas. »

Je remerciais mon conseiller qui partit. Je m'assis sur une chaise et commençai à ouvrir la lettre. La fan me remerciait pour toutes les choses que je lui avais apporté et me disait que j'avais changé sa vie. Si toutes les lettres étaient comme ça et donnaient les larmes aux yeux ça n'allait pas être évident.

« Mais quelles jolies ailes que voilà ! » S'exclama quelqu'un derrière moi en riant.

Je me retournais et reconnu la jolie frimousse rousse d'Amy. Je lui souris en lui demandant :

« Quelles ailes ? »

« Les tiennes voyons. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de moi. « Elles sont toute petites, toutes mignonnes. Elles s'agrandiront avec le temps apparemment. »

Je cherchais à voir de quoi elle parlait mais n'y arrivais pas.

« Retournes-toi. » Lui demandais-je en souriant. « Je veux voir ce que ça fait. »

« Je n'en ai pas moi. Seulement les anges possèdent des ailes. » Me répondit-elle en souriant.

« Alors pourquoi en ai-je ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu es venu en aide à beaucoup de monde dans ta vie ou dans ta mort pour m'avoir aidé. » Elle ria et me regarda en souriant. « Ta gentillesse et ta générosité t'ont apporté ce cadeau. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais devenu un ange… Mais… Quels avantages y avait-il à être un ange ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, la rousse me répondit :

« Tu vas pouvoir descendre sur Terre quand tu le voudras pour veiller sur Lea, c'est génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur mon visage. C'était L'AVANTAGE ! Je remerciais Dieu intérieurement de m'accorder cela.

« Bon. Ce n'est pas le tout mais… Il faut fêter ta venue ici ! » Elle se tourna et regarda la batterie qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce et que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. « On fait du bruit pour rameuter la foule ? »

J'hochais la tête et pris les baguettes avant de commencer à jouer un morceau, à jouer LE morceau... Don't Stop Believing… Je souriais et jouais joyeusement. C'était le début de ma seconde vie.

* * *

En bas, sur Terre, une jeune fille était dans sa chambre, regardant le ciel menaçant de sa fenêtre ouverte. Ce ciel qui, quelques minutes plus tard se mis à gronder fortement. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres qui n'avaient pas souris depuis quelques jours. Elle qui habituellement avait peur de l'orage souriait. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce bruit, ce tonnerre, ce n'était pas de l'orage. C'était Cory Monteith qui jouait de la batterie, là-haut, au paradis.

.

.

Cory Monteith

(11 mai 1982 – 13 juillet 2013)

You'll always be in my heart.

RIP Cory

* * *

Un mois déjà...

Emeline, Manon, Emily, Marie, Juju merci d'avoir été là pour moi et de m'avoir aidé pendant cette période difficile.


End file.
